1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of information handling systems (IHSs). More specifically, but without limitation., the present disclosure relates to charging rechargeable batteries in IHSs.
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In a portable information handling system (IHS), rechargeable batteries may be utilized to provide a mobile power source. Commonly used rechargeable batteries may include lead and/or sulfuric acid, nickel cadmium (NiCd), nickel metal hydride (NiMH), lithium ion (Li-ion), or lithium ion polymer (Li-ion polymer). Rechargeable batteries may be recharged by a charger to allow repeated use. For example, a dump charger or smart charger may be plugged into a power outlet to supply power to recharge batteries. A dump charger may be less costly than a smart charger, and as a result, many companies provide dump chargers to recharge batteries. A dump charger may set a charging current and voltage at one particular level, and modification of the charging current and voltage may be difficult. Further, a dump charger may not provide a user the ability to modify parameters in a charging cycle (i.e., charging current and voltage) based on a user's preferences. In order to change the charge current or voltage of a dump charger, the charger may need additional circuitry and/or software.
When rechargeable batteries are recharged, charging time and battery capacity may be of concern to a user. Thus, extending the battery life and shortening the charge time may both be beneficial to a user. However, there may be a negative correlation between battery life and charging time. In some cases, a faster charging time may reduce battery life, while a longer charging time may increase battery life. Manufacturers may only provide one charging method to users. However, the battery charge/discharge cycle and resulting battery life for the mode offered by the manufacturer may not be desired by the user.
Thus a need remains for methods and apparatus for providing multiple modes to suit different preferences for charging time and battery life, wherein a user may select among the multiple modes.